


Sweet Tooth

by levitatethis



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Community: inception100, Drabble, Gen, Prompt Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-12
Updated: 2010-12-12
Packaged: 2017-10-13 15:46:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/138966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/levitatethis/pseuds/levitatethis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>written for inception100 challenge #32:  Birthday</p>
    </blockquote>





	Sweet Tooth

**Author's Note:**

> written for inception100 challenge #32: Birthday

“Celebrating alone are we?”

Ariadne froze mid-bite with a frosting heavy cupcake. “It’s no big deal. Just another day,” she murmured dismissively.

Eames put on an air of disbelief. “There’s no such thing. When it comes to a good time there is really no need to look further.” He rested his hand on his chest. “And I’m sure Cobb could order Arthur to undo the top button of his shirt for one hour.”

Ariadne raised a questioning eyebrow.

“Two birds, one stone.” Eames took a swipe off frosting and licked his finger clean. “Consider it the icing on the cake.’’


End file.
